My Happily Ever After
by AHeartFullmetal
Summary: Ena and her friend Victory go to a masquerade, and Ena is sure that she will finally snare the love of her life, Tamaki. But will fate allow it?


**This is my first Fanfiction so please don't judge! Enjoy!^.^**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN! **

I ran through the night, moonlight sending my red locks ablaze.. My amber eyes twinkled softly. I held my gorgeous dress above my knees so I didn't trip. I wore a beautiful ball gown, that was strapless. It was decorated with intricate bead designs at the neckline, jewels scattered in colors of yellow, orange, and red. The dress had a large flame design wrapping around my slim body. I held onto my orange high heels along with my dress as I ran. A glittering black mask rested on my pixie face, also decorated in fire-hued jewels and silver sparkles. Mazes covered in roses were around me, and my bare feet brushing the cold grass.

I closed my eyes as I ran, and let the cold midnight wind caress my face. My ivory skin was exposed to the moonlight, and I flickered, living flame. I could hear a faint sound of music as I ran farther through the maze, almost to my destination.

I came to a halt as I saw the entrance to a small ball with dozens of couples twirling to the beautiful sound of the violins. My cheeks flushed bright red as eyes drew towards me. "Oooohhs" and "Awws" flew through the crowd. My eyes flew about, trying to find my best friend.

Finally, I spotted her, and I felt a pang of envy.

Her long blacks cascaded down her shoulders in tendrils of shadow. She wore an intricate silk dress that stretched across her tall, slim form. Floral lace sleeves brushed her porcealin elbows. It was deep blue, the color of the ocean on a sunny day. A pearl necklace rested on her long neck, delicate wave designs swirling gracefully along the hem. Her eyes flickered in the candlelight, the exact color of the sea in a storm.

Jealously stung through my body, and I glared. She, Victory Welsh, was always the gorgeous one. She had the perfect body, just, everything about her was PERFECT and I hated her for it, even if she was my best friend.

I looked to her left, seeing a familiar, handsome blonde boy, Tamaki Suoh. He wore a white and purple suit, a purple handkerchief folded in his pocket on his chest. He was bent over into a bow, his head cocked up as he stared at me. He seemed to have asked her to dance, but she seemed like she wasn't interested.

I slipped my shoes on, and gracefully walked over to them.

"Hi guys." I said politely bowing. My musical voice rang out, strong and proud.

"Ena!"Tamaki stood back up from his bow, and Victory smirked.

"Suoh! Go dance with Ena!" She giggled pushing him forward. He stood right in front of me, and my cheeks flushed even pinker.

"Senpia…" I whispered as he stepped back, and cocked back into a bow.

"Would you, like to dance?" he said grinning his usual way.

"S-sure." I sputtered. He stood up from his bow, and held his hand out. I softly placed my hand in his, and he led me to the dance floor.

He reached the middle of the dance floor, and several couples were around them. He slowly placed his hand around my waist, and I felt my cheeks burn like a wildfire. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he put our hands up higher, slowly leading me into a waltz.

We both danced gracefully, moving along with the soft music of the orchestra. The music was gorgeous, soft, tender. I looked over his shoulder, and saw a snickering Victory disapearing into the maze, delighted with herself. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

Several eyes drew to us, and I wanted to dive into a hole. Finally, the soft music came to a stop. I frowned, relieved, but a tad bit sad, that the dance had to end. Tamaki dropped one of his hands, but continued to hold my other. He smiled softly, a mischevious light in his eyes, and then he broke into a run.

"Sempai! What are you doing?" I cried.

He grinned. "It's a secret," he said happily.

Finally, we reached a private place. The maze walls that were covered in roses surrounded us. He stood, and he held both of my hands now. I looked up at the sky, avoiding his amethyst eyes. Clouds surrounded the sky, and the moon. "Its about to rain." I whispered as a small drop off rain hit my face. He took my chin, so I could gaze into his deep navy, almost purple eyes.

"Ena," he whispered. He leaned in closer, lips touching mine.

A sweet sensation filled my body as I had my first kiss. Rain drenched us now, a chill stretching across my thin form. Suddenly, the tender kiss burst into a flame. It was like a small spark had sprung, hitting a pile of dry leaves.

We stayed intertwined, not caring about the spike of passion. I wrapped my arms around him, and he cupped my face. This was the happiest moment of my life. That was until, he pulled away.

"Sempai? What's wrong? Did I do something?" I cried.

He shook his head. "I…I…I'm still in love with her!" he cried, running from me. When he said 'her' I immediately knew who he was talking about. Haruhi Fujioka. I fell to my knees on the wet muddy grass. Tears poured down my ivory cheeks.

_What, just happened?_ I thought, miserable. I covered my face with my hands, bawling now.

I heard giggling, and looked ahead of me to see a joyus Victory, being carried. "Who?" I looked up, seeing a tall black haired boy. Takashi Morinozuka. They ran right passed me, looking for shelter, and not noticing my puffy red eyes.

I flopped on the ground. My world had come crashing down. Was God cursing me? Would I ever get my happily ever after?

No.

I'm sure I wouldn't.

**I would like to thank Ipodfreak898 for helping me edit! You are a life saver!^.^**


End file.
